Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-274812 discloses a vehicle structure including stopper engagement parts respectively arranged under a vehicle floor and on a chamber, and when the chamber shifts toward the inner side in the vehicle width direction by a predetermined amount, the stopper engagement parts mutually engage so as to inhibit excessive shifting of the chamber.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-274812 is an example of related art.
In a known conventional vehicle structure, an energy storage, such as a battery or a fuel tank, is arranged centrally in the vehicle width direction and a chamber is arranged farther on the outer side in the vehicle width direction than the energy storage.
When the stopper engagement parts according to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-274812 are applied to the vehicle structure and when, in case of a side collision, the chamber shifts toward the inner side in the vehicle width direction by a predetermined amount, the stopper engagement parts under the vehicle floor and on the chamber mutually engage to inhibit further shifting of the chamber. Until the engagement, however, the chamber is displaced toward the energy storage.